8etffandomcom-20200215-history
RRW Menvra
Menvra is a D'Deridex Class Warbird in service currently with the Romulan Republic. Originally commissioned 2367, the Warbird was assigned to the 37th Warbird Patrol Division, and conducted neutral zone enforcement patrols along the Federation Boarder leading up to the Dominion war. It is notable Menvra was deployed to Deep Space 9 as part of a Romulan Task Force meant to reinforce Klingon and Federation Forces to repel a suspected Dominion incursion a year prior to the outbreak of hostilities. Transfered to the 73rd Warbird Assault Division once the Romulan Star Empire declared war on the Dominion, Menvra engaged in successful combat operations in clearing Dominion forces from the Bolarus Sector. Transfered to the 91st Warbird Command Division and assigned as part of the Joint Task Group “Raven”. Menvra was reported lost with all hands at the Second Battle of Chin'toka , however there were irregularities in the official Romulan Order of Battle. The 91st was operating in a separate sector from forces deployed to 2nd Chin'toka, and was not listed as having been issued orders to reinforce the Chin'toka system after the Dominion attack. These irregularities lead many to speculate the Star Empire had 'added' destroyed ships to the Chin'toka report to cover up operations in other sectors they didn't otherwise wish to admit to having undertaken. The official Star Empire statement upon the matter stated that the 91st had received the 'all available ships' broadcast through the Joint Command (rather than a direct Romulan authority) and had diverted to reinforce the Joint Task Force, but arrived after the Counter Attack was underway (and failing badly due to the Breen Energy Dissipation weapon). In 2407 of Menvra and several other derelict warbirds were discovered in the Afehirr Nebula by a scouting party from the Romulan Mining Colony of Sullus. Colony authorities were elated and mounted an impressive salvage operation with mining barges and tractor shuttles. Utilizing facilities on several of their orbital mining installations (many converted to mining operations from old Naval repair and resupply depots) the singularity cores of the warbirds were brought back online. With a credible naval force, the Colony declares it's independence from the Star Empire. Menvra and the three other recovered warbirds are given to the Republican Navy, when Sullus Colony votes to join D'tan's new Romulan Republic. “The Sullians did their best to maintain them and keep them in service, but it was quite frankly well outside their ability and resources to do so. The ships were in a horrible condition and badly in need of a comprehensive refit and repair to bring them back to a proper operational standard... but it's still remarkable to have four working, albeit it barely, D'Dredix Class Warbirds. Now that they are a part of the Republican Navy, they will be restored, and used to protect not just Sullus, but all Romulans yearning to be Free.” As of 2413, RRW Menvra was assigned to the Republican Survey Group 8, under the command of Cmdr Valenius. Senior Staff First Officer - Chief Engineering Officer - Chief Operations Officer - Chief Science Officer - Chief Medical Officer - Chief Tactical Officer - Chief Security Officer - Other Notable Staff Category:Ships of the Line